


Competitive Nature

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: The Unexpected Crossover [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec picks up men at the gym, BDSM Tendencies, Biting, Blowjobs, Derek is a bit hard up and Alec helps, Derek looks so pretty on his knees, Frottage, Hair Pulling, Light BDSM, M/M, Marking, Public Sex (Under Glamour), Rare Pair Prompt, Scenting, Sexually Confident Alec Lightwood, crossposting from tumblr, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: When a strange man with tattoos offers to spot him at the gym, Derek nearly tells him to piss off.  Thankfully, as it turns out, the man isn't so easily deterred, but is very easily interested.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Unexpected Crossover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657444
Comments: 33
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatnerdemryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/gifts).



> So, when hanging out with the always amazing Archeryandeyeliner, it came up (quite randomly in conversation) that she would love to see a Derek/Alec fic. And after sitting back, pondering for a second, I came up with a scenario in which they'd end up fooling around a bit. 
> 
> This is in-universe-esque. By which I mean, Alec is sexually confident and doesn't mind hitting on men at the gym, and is still a Shadowhunter (but is very clearly NOT with Magnus yet), and Derek is a werewolf with all the Teen Wolf tendencies that come with that. 
> 
> To be clear - this a rare pair random porny fic and should not be taken overly seriously.

Derek carefully lowered the bar onto the hooks with a grunt and took a deep breath, his arms flexing a bit as he settled his weight and prepared to lift it again.

  
“You know, you should be using a spotter.” 

  
Derek scowled, shifting to look at the tall and lanky man behind him. “Fuck off,” he growled, looking at the bar again before he pushed the weights upward. He lowered them slowly, and when two hands moved into his vision, he had to fight to keep his claws in. 

  
“Get the hell away from me,” Derek snarled. 

  
“Whatever you’re working through, you’re going to hurt yourself.” 

  
“Like you could even lift this,” Derek snapped back, releasing his hands, preparing to catch the weight a moment later, and he was surprised to see that the bar hadn’t moved, caught in the hands of the other man. 

  
A smirk. “I’m stronger than I look.” 

  
Derek grudgingly replaced his hands and finished pushing the bar upright before he lowered it again. The hands stayed constant in the center of the bar until he finished his rep and replaced it. He sat up, feeling the burn across his chest and looked at the man still standing behind the bench. “You waiting?”

  
“Not particularly. Need a spotter for anything else?” 

  
Another raised eyebrow when he didn’t immediately respond and Derek let his eyes drop to the tattoos that were dark and on clear display all over the torso of the other man and the loose sweatpants he was wearing. He wasn’t going to be the asshole that hit on other men at the gym, was he? 

  
Instead, Derek pushed himself upright and shook his head. “How about you take a turn? I’ll even spot for you?” The look he got, the lazy way hazel eyes meandered down his torso and down even lower had his blood boiling. Apparently he didn’t even need to try that hard with this guy. 

  
“Sure,” was drawled in his general direction. 

  
Derek watched as the taller man slid past him and easily stretched out on the bench, reaching up to grip the bar. “Here, let me take some off. How much weight do you want?” 

  
“This is fine.” 

  
Derek’s mouth went dry as the weight, weight that pushed him even with werewolf strength, was easily lifted, and the man began doing reps like it weighed nothing more than the bar itself. _Fuck._ It was even worse when the man paused, mid-flex, his biceps bulging as he held the weight and looked over at him. 

  
“Are you going to spot me, or not?” 

  
Those words shouldn’t have been enough to send heat roaring through him, but Derek bit down the urge to growl and moved into spotter’s position and got his hands into place. With every steady flex, and hard exhale from the other man, Derek found his eyes trailing along the cords of arm muscle, the stark tattoos standing out even more. 

  
“Where do you get your tattoos?” he blurted, cursing himself as the other man paused and then hazel eyes met his. Was he imagining things, or were they darker than they’d been before? 

  
“They’re tribal,” the man admitted after a moment. “Family artist.” 

  
The triskelion burned against his back and Derek swallowed hard, nodding, his hands tightening around the bar a fraction as he ordered himself to focus. “They’re gorgeous.” 

  
A hum, and then a harsh exhale before the bar was replaced on the rack. 

  
Derek watched the man sit up and stretch his arms over his head, his eyes caught on a bead of sweat making its way from dark and messy hair down the back of his neck. He wanted to lick it. And maybe bite. 

  
“You have a name?” 

  
Derek snapped to attention, staring at the other man, shivering under the blatant appraisal and the way those eyes lingered below the waist of his sweatpants. His dick twitched, hard, and when the man met his eyes again, Derek found he’d stepped closer. “Derek.” 

  
“Well, Derek. My name is Alec.” 

  
Derek felt the shiver of command in those words and couldn’t help the shudder that ran up his spine as Alec stood up, stepping in close, forcing him to look up to meet his eyes. “Alec,” he repeated, his skin too hot and too tight all over. 

  
“Now, unless I’m mistaken,” Alec said, his eyes trailing down Derek’s body, where the tent in his sweatpants was getting more obvious by the second. “You’d like to get out of here?” 

  
“Locker room is probably deserted,” Derek said, his eyes darting upward. 

  
Alec hummed, reaching out to carefully trail his fingers over the bulge he could see tenting Derek’s sweatpants. “Guess we’d better head there.” 

  
Derek growled, resisting the urge to flash his eyes at the human, baring his teeth. “Go,” he ordered. 

  
“Ordering me around already?” Alec asked, giving Derek’s cock a squeeze through the sweatpants before he turned and headed upstairs for the locker rooms. 

  
Derek snarled under his breath and sat down quickly on the bench, his eyes following the other man as he walked up the stairs slowly, his loose sweatpants leaving nothing to the imagination. As soon as he could stand up without someone noticing exactly how _effected_ he had been, Derek was striding for the stairs, climbing them three at a time. 

  
The instant Derek was through the doorway, two hands were at his arms and he was being slammed against lockers. Fear roared through him for only a second before hot lips were claiming his in a hard kiss and the full, hot length of a body, of Alec’s body, was pressed against him, his hips rolling and grinding. 

  
“Fuck,” Derek swore as soon as their lips parted, his hips rocking frantically, scrambling to grab at Alec’s waist, trying to keep his werewolf strength under control as they rolled their hips, the fabric of their sweatpants a torture and tease all at once across the head of his dick. 

  
“Stop holding back,” Alec growled, pressing his hands into the lockers on either side of Derek’s shoulders. “Not gonna hurt me.” 

  
Derek shuddered at the reminder, and he had to fight to keep his claws in, even as a growl rumbled in his throat as their hips rocked together harder. “I, fuck…” 

  
“Come on,” Alec urged, licking his lips. “What are you afraid of?” 

  
Derek met Alec’s eyes and felt his eyes flash, unable to keep the reaction in. He reared back, his head hitting the metal and leaving a firm dent. “Shit, uh, ignore that?” he offered, hoping that they could keep going, especially since the other man had frozen and was staring at him. 

  
“Well, well. Now I know how you were lifting that much weight,” Alec teased, dropping his hands, before pushing the shirt up and along Derek’s torso, then down along his bare skin. “Didn’t expect I’d see any western wolves in a local gym.” 

  
Derek gasped, feeling his claws pop, before digging into Alec’s shirt. “You, you know…” 

  
“I do,” Alec growled, leaning in to scrape his teeth along the line of Derek’s throat, his fingers teasing at the waistband of his sweatpants. “You didn’t notice I wasn’t quite human either?” 

  
“You…” Derek gasped and a low, rumbling growl escaped him as Alec’s hand was suddenly wrapped around him, giving a slow squeeze. “Ah…” 

  
“I,” Alec teased, giving a slow stroke of Derek’s cock. “Am decidedly not human, and I meant it when I said that you can’t hurt me.” 

  
Derek’s head was swimming and then Alec’s lips were on his again, pressing him back against the dented metal of the lockers. He couldn’t help rocking into the touch of Alec’s hand, clinging to him, panting harshly into their kisses. 

  
The sound of someone opening the door to the locker room had them both freezing and Derek’s eyes went wide in horror. 

  
“They can’t see you as long as I’m close,” Alec whispered, pressing in tight against Derek. “Stay still.” 

  
Derek fought down a groan as Alec pressed all of his body against him. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt small, but right now, like this, he felt small, and he couldn’t deny the rush of heat that went through him at the knowledge.

  
Alec waited until the man that had walked in had walked out again before he looked back down at Derek and raised his eyebrows. 

  
Derek wrinkled his nose as he was immediately assaulted by the smell of men again, and he shivered under the knowing gaze from Alec. 

  
“Here,” Alec said, tugging Derek’s face forward until the werewolf’s nose was buried in his neck. “Focus on me. Us. How good we smell together.” 

  
Like this, surrounded by the clean, sweet scent of sweat and something else not quite human, Derek relaxed and thrust up into Alec’s hand again, chasing the orgasm he desperately wanted now that they were alone again. 

  
“Fuck, look at you,” Alec breathed. “So eager for it. Wanting someone who you can’t hurt, you can be rough with?” 

  
Derek grunted, dropping his hands to Alec’s hips, digging his nails in, glad when Alec laughed, stroking him faster. “Maybe,” he panted, rocking into the hand holding him with that perfect level of pressure. “Gonna stop fucking teasing?” 

  
“May I remind you which of us is getting jerked off,” Alec growled, meeting Derek’s eyes when they flashed at him, narrowing his own. 

  
“Want me to fix that?” Derek panted, licking his lips, leaning in to kiss Alec again, biting down at his lower lip. 

  
Alec paused, holding his hand still, ignoring the whine from Derek, considering it, looking down at him. “No,” he drawled. “I think I’d much rather see you on your knees for me.” 

  
All it took was that idea, the image of being on his knees for this man, and the hand with callouses wrapped around his dick for him to lose control, his whole body going tense as he came with a growl, burying his face into Alec’s neck as he panted his way through the aftershocks and the slow strokes of Alec’s hand. 

  
“Like that idea, do you?” Alec asked, pulling his hand out of Derek’s pants, smirking at him. 

  
Derek glared at him, even as he watched Alec lift his hand slowly, keeping eye contact and slowly lick his hand clean in slow, steady swipes of his tongue. His eyes widened and he groaned, his cock twitching in his pants. His knees wobbled and he licked his lips. 

  
Alec smirked and pulled back, just enough, standing up straight before leaning in, brushing his nose against Derek’s, watching his eyes flash amber again. “On your knees,” he ordered. 

  
Derek crashed to his knees before he’d even realized he moved. Then Alec’s hand was in his hair, tugging him in closer and he growled, tugging impatiently at the band of the sweatpants. 

  
“Go ahead,” Alec said, reaching out to press his thumb against Derek’s lip. “Let me see how much you want.” 

  
In another world, Derek would have balked at the order, but his body was still singing with how good he felt, and the least he could do was try to return the favor. He tugged the waistband down and wrapped a hand around Alec’s cock, stroking it. 

  
“Ah,” Alec groaned, tightening his fingers in Derek’s hair. “I think I see why you liked my hand so much.” 

  
Derek growled and leaned in and licked a stripe up Alec’s cock before sucking the head between his lips, bobbing his head, his head swimming with the delicious and clean scent of Alec’s arousal. Like this, overwhelmed by the taste and the scent of Alec, it was easy to lose himself in the rhythm Alec’s hand was guiding him to. 

  
“Stop trying to control it,” Alec said, his voice low and rough. “Let me take what I need. Can’t hurt you after all, right?” 

  
Derek looked up at Alec and let his eyes fall shut, holding himself still, groaning as Alec started to roll his hips in steady movements. He didn’t know why he trusted Alec, was letting him do this, but Alec never pushed further than he could take and Derek groaned again, sucking harder. The fingers in his hair tightened and his eyes fluttered as Alec started to speed up, his thrusts getting more and more desperate. 

  
“You were made to be on your knees, fuck,” Alec panted, leaning over Derek, fighting to keep some semblance of control. “Not gonna last, you want me to pull out?” 

  
Derek reached out and grabbed Alec’s thighs, his claws extending and digging into the muscle there, the faintest hint of blood filling the air along with the heavy scent of arousal making his mind swim, overwhelming him. All he could see, hear, smell, _taste_ was Alec and he wanted more, wanted to smell him when he came, when he let go and _took_ what he wanted, just like he’d promised. 

  
Alec groaned, rolling his hips twice more before pressing in deeper, watching Derek’s eyes water as he came, his thighs shaking as he braced his hand against the lockers, the metal gaining another dent from the force of his fist as he rode out the aftershocks, Derek’s throat working around him. 

  
Derek gasped in a desperate breath of air when Alec pulled back, panting hard, his throat sore and used even as he could feel the strained parts healing themselves. 

  
“You okay?” Alec asked, helping Derek upright, raising his eyebrows. 

  
Derek nodded, clearing his throat, ignoring the soreness. “Yeah.” 

  
Alec glanced towards the showers, then back to the werewolf who was still staring at him. “Need to get rid of the scent?” 

  
Derek shook his head again. He wanted to carry the scent of Alec as long as he could, especially once the burn in his throat faded. 

  
Alec raised both eyebrows with a bemused grin. “You really were hard up, weren’t you?” 

  
Derek scowled and growled. “Fuck you.” 

  
Alec’s eyes darkened and he leaned in, an echoing growl escaping him. “Maybe next time, Derek.” 

  
A hard shiver went up his spine at the promise. “Next time?” 

  
Alec licked his lips. “I think I might be attending this gym more regularly.” 

  
Derek’s mouth dropped open and he watched Alec pull back and head for the showers, his shirt stripped off as he walked. More of those tattoos were visible, but the most tantalizing were the pinpricks of blood he could see dotting the sweatpants. He’d left his mark. He’d left his mark and Alec wanted _more_. 

  
Maybe he would come back to this gym after all. 


	2. Sprinting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Em needed more of this fic - so here it is. 
> 
> ENJOY!

Alec didn't like having to go on runs when he got especially frustrated, but it helped more than hurt. His siblings, Jace particularly, had made it impossible to stay in the Institute without trying to question him about whoever he was supposedly interested in. And more than once, Alec had been back to that gym, but he hadn't seen Derek again, and that wasn't something that he was disappointed about, no matter what they were saying. 

He grunted and turned a corner and blinked in surprise when he caught sight of the exact person he had been thinking of. Just like him, it looked like Derek was dressed for a run and Alec let his eyes trail up Derek's legs in the shorts he was wearing before he stepped close. 

"You've been avoiding the gym," Alec stated by way of greeting. He shivered under the intent hazel look from Derek and smirked. He took a brief moment to stretch, lifting one leg in an easy stretch as he paused beside the werewolf. 

"Thought it was best," Derek growled, glaring at the man (Alec, and he hated himself a little for remembering exactly what his name was), standing beside him. "Only happened once." 

"You sure about that?" Alec asked, challenging him with a tilt of his chin. "Looks to me like you're hard up again." 

Derek let a low snarl escape his throat, but the stupid asshole only stared back at him with a smirk on his lips. He narrowed his eyes. "How about I make you a deal?" 

Alec raised his eyebrows and stepped in close, until there was almost no space between the both of them, towering over Derek. He smirked. "Oh, what kind of deal would that be? 

"Beat me in a race, and I'll see about coming back to the gym. I win, I never come back," Derek challenged. 

Alec licked his lips and narrowed his eyes. "You got it," he growled. "And the prize I want if I win? I'm going to make sure I take care of you again. Right here in the park, where anyone and yet no one can see." 

Derek fought down the urge to shudder at the hot look in Alec's eyes and narrowed them. "You think you can win in a footrace with a werewolf?" 

"As long as you stay on two legs?" Alec drawled, letting his eyes trek down Derek's chest and back up to his eyes. "Yeah. I absolutely bet I can." 

Derek growled again, baring his teeth in a snarl. "We'll see about that." 

"Ready when you are," Alec challenged, his blood singing with desire as he danced on his tiptoes. The tension he'd been carrying for weeks now was singing through him at the promised relief. There was no way he was going to allow Derek to win. 

Derek jerked his chin towards the park. "Once around the center path, then loop around the outside edge, and then back here. First one to touch the lamp post wins." 

Alec hummed and let his eyes trace the proposed path before he nodded, clearing his throat. "You sure you want to do this?" 

"You sure you want to race a werewolf?" Derek snarled, licking his lips again. He could smell the faint scent of arousal bleeding off of Alec, the way his eyes were more pupil than color. He was going to win, there was no doubt in his mind. 

"Say when," Alec breathed, leaning in to exhale against Derek's lips. 

Derek shuddered and snarled. "Go!" 

They were both off like a shot and Alec gave a laugh of delight as he surprised Derek by springing ahead almost immediately. The speed rune that he'd put on earlier was singing under his skin, and he so rarely tried to push the rune to its full potential. 

"Fuck," Derek swore, sliding on some loose gravel, swinging wide on the first turn, watching Alec gain a few extra feet on him. He lost himself for a brief second looking at the visible bare skin of Alec's shoulders and the sweat that was running down them, the scent of Alec curling around him. 

"You letting me win because you're desperate?" Alec called over his shoulder, looking at Derek, watching his eyes flash as the wolf abruptly pumped his arms harder. He ducked past a pedestrian, and made an easy leap over a bush to cut a corner. 

"No cheating!" Derek snarled, following the exact leap Alec had made, landing beside him before pushing himself past the Nephilim. 

Alec laughed again, sucking in desperate breaths of air as they ran. "You say that like you can't jump further than I can!" He gave Derek a friendly shove as they turned to the exterior path, both of them running side by side in an almost dead sprint. He couldn't help but imagine pulling Derek off the path and pinning him to a tree. 

"Fucker," Derek said, wiping sweat out of his eyes as he ran around another corner, turning back into the park. They were both panting, loud and hard, but fuck if he was going to let Alec win after being an insufferable asshole and thinking he could show up and, and something could  _ happen _ . 

"Careful," Alec teased, skidding around a corner, leaping over a patch of grass to get ahead of Derek again, lengthening his stride as he moved faster. He could feel the sweat running down his back and adrenaline was surging through him. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Derek again. The lamp post was just around the next corner and Alec put on a final burst of speed with a grunt, the animalistic snarl from Derek behind him made his blood sing. 

Alec grabbed the pole and spun around it, using the momentum to meet Derek almost face-to-face the second he reached it. 

"Cheater," Derek panted, glaring at Alec. "You fucking  _ cheated. _ " 

"You took the challenge," Alec panted back, smirking at him, giving Derek a shove in the chest, back towards the nearby copse of trees. "So if you really want to say no, you had better hurry up and fucking do it." 

Derek wanted to. The word was right there, on the tip of his lips. To say no, he didn't want this to happen again, he didn't want Alec's aroused scent in his nose, and that calloused hand on his dick. He didn't want his throat to burn with the feel of a cock being shoved in him, doing all the work for him so he didn't have to think. 

Alec chuckled and pushed Derek back against a tree that was only just off the path and leaned into his space, licking a slow stripe up his neck. "That's what I thought. You did enjoy going on your knees for me, so of course you'd want this." 

"Shut up," Derek snarled, only to have Alec's hand in his hair, yanking it until their eyes were meeting and he shivered under the intense gaze. "I want this, but you don't need to be an asshole about it." 

"I've been the asshole?" Alec asked, chuckling against Derek's neck, sucking a mark into his skin. "Don't bitch, it'll fade before anyone else sees it and you fucking know it." 

Derek decided not to argue it and tilted his head back, groaning as Alec pressed against him fully and he could feel how hard the Nephilim was, making him groan. " _ Fuck. _ " 

"Not today," Alec said with a laugh. "I don't keep lube in my running shorts. You're going to have to survive with my hand." 

"Don't get us arrested," Derek growled, offering that up instead. 

Alec smirked and licked his lips, pulling back to lean in and whisper against Derek's lips. "Don't worry. Won't let us get caught, you're going to fall apart for me, and only me. No one else can see you when I'm pressed this close." 

Derek dropped his hands to Alec's waist and yanked him in, grinding against him, hard and desperate. "Then get a fucking move on." 

"Impatient," Alec drawled, rocking and grinding in against Derek again. "Should make you wait and learn some patience. How'd you feel about that?" 

"You want to keep your spleen?" Derek snarled, glaring at the Nephilim who was grinning at him again, his eyes bright and dangerous. 

"I might remind you of who is pinned to the tree," Alec offered. 

"You think you can keep me here?" Derek panted, fighting down a whine when Alec's teeth sank into his neck again. He dropped his head to Alec's shoulder and pressed his nose to the pulse in his neck, inhaling hard. The scent of Alec's arousal was  _ delicious, _ especially when he knew that it was directed at him, entirely at him and there was no additional needs or feelings required, it was just the both of them and what they both wanted. 

Alec hummed and rolled his hips in, rubbing against Derek, the dirty friction of their shorts making the slide easy and quick. "I think you want me to keep you here," he offered, pulling back to stare into the flashing golden eyes. 

Derek scowled at him, even as he pulled Alec in closer. "Stop talking and get a fucking move on before I take what I want!" 

"And if I said I'd like that?" Alec whispered, staring up at Derek. "If I want to see you pin me to the goddamn tree and rub off against me, desperate to have what you want?" 

Derek shuddered, his nails digging into Alec's hips, as he stared up at Alec. "You'd, let me?" 

"If that's what you wanted," Alec panted, a smirk growing on his lips. "Fuck yes I would. Want to see you get all desperate to get off grinding against me." 

Talking about it would only make things more awkward, so Derek moved, using a small element of surprise and Alec's willingness, to flip their positions back against the tree. He pressed his nose to Alec's neck and rocked his hips forward, grinding in against the Nephilim, a small whine escaping. 

Alec tangled his fingers into Derek's hair and kept his nose pressed in tight against his neck, shuddering when he felt the scrape of teeth. "I can't iratze away a fucking hickey," he warned. 

"Asshole," Derek growled, even as he started to grind in against Alec harder, every thrust sending achy pleasure singing up his spine. Like this, having some element of control, had his mind spinning in intoxication and desire. "Should do it anyways." 

Alec laughed and then groaned when Derek's teeth scraped along the tendons in his neck. He bit down on his lower lip and tried not to pant as Derek moved harder and insistently against him. "You going to come in your pants and run home with a wet spot, or you going to get us the fuck out of these shorts?" 

"God I fucking hate you," Derek breathed against Alec's neck, reaching down to shove the front of his shorts down just enough to pull his dick out, doing the same with Alec, giving a relieved growl when he saw that neither of them had bothered with underwear. 

"Hate me enough to do this properly, so you'd better get moving," Alec said, letting his head fall back against the tree as he moaned, his whole body shivering. The urge to take control back was growing stronger by the second, but fuck, he wanted to see Derek take what he wanted, for once. 

Derek wrapped a hand around both of them and shoved Alec's shirt up, glad when there was bare skin and even more scent surrounding both of them. "Fuck, you smell good. Like you fucking want this." 

Alec wanted to laugh, but then Derek was stroking them both, hard and fast, the touch almost too vicious and dry, until he realized how wet Derek was getting and had to fight down a moan. "Was right about you being hard up, wasn't I?  _ Fuck, _ " Alec managed. 

Derek didn't bother responding, rolling his hips up and into every single touch of his hand. When Alec's hand suddenly joined his, he couldn't help gasping, his whole body shaking and shuddering as they both worked them over. 

"That's it," Alec panted, leaning in to whisper into Derek's ear as the werewolf groaned against his neck, his whole body starting to shake. He dropped his hands to Derek's waist, pulling him in, holding onto him tightly. "Come on, fuck. Take what you want." 

Derek gasped, his mouth falling open as he licked against Alec's neck, tasting his sweat, pressing into him harder, his hips starting to stutter up and into their hands. "Are you...fuck..?" 

"Yeah," Alec said, nodding hard, rubbing his thumb across the tips of their dicks until they were both choking on a moan. Derek's lips were still hot as the werewolf panted against his neck and Alec took over the rhythm when Derek started to falter. 

"Ah," Derek whined, clenching his eyes shut, focusing on controlling his wolf and the way he wanted to howl as Alec kept up the pace, stroking him hard and fast until he was coming, his entire body shaking apart as he exploded over their hands, making a mess of Alec's shirt before he felt Alec stiffen and follow immediately after him. 

The soft scent of Alec's satisfaction curled in his nose and Derek gave himself a few precious seconds to savor it before he was yanking himself back, scowling as he looked at his hand. 

"You really need to learn the meaning of enjoying the afterglow," Alec managed, leaning back against the tree, stripping his shirt off, wiping the mess of his stomach before offering the shirt to Derek. "Here, use this." 

Derek frowned, looking at the shirt before he obediently wiped of his hand. "You going to put that back on?" He looked down at the shirt and his nose flared, because he could smell their scents mingled and he wanted to bury his face in it. 

"No," Alec said, snorting. "I'm going to throw that away on the way back to my place. I don't mind running shirtless, but it'll look weird if I'm not carrying a shirt." 

Derek handed the shirt back to him and took a deep breath, tucking himself away. The anger that was his permanent friend and company seemed to be abated now and he was not going to admire the fucking relaxed look on Alec's face as he leaned against the tree. 

"Stop fucking scowling at me," Alec huffed out, opening his eyes. "And come back to the gym." 

Derek opened his mouth to deny him and then snapped his mouth shut. The temptation was there. Everything with Alec was just about feeling good, and there weren't any feelings involved for either of them, and maybe, maybe that could be good for him. "I'll think about it." 

Alec nodded, staring at him with a raised eyebrow. "Good. I'll see you around then." 

Derek watched as Alec pushed himself off of the tree and started to walk down the path, breaking into a jog a few feet away. Maybe, maybe he would go back to that gym.  _ Maybe.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [An Alpha Needs A Pack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063875) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair)




End file.
